


分化过后by开个号写写(全文）

by caomeiweidexiexie



Category: sfsdfasasdf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeiweidexiexie/pseuds/caomeiweidexiexie
Summary: 11





	分化过后by开个号写写(全文）

书晞（攻）X方天逸（受）

美丽迷人的书晞从小到大都喜欢打扮成漂漂亮亮的女孩模样，所以他一直以为自己是个Omega。

而高大帅气的方天逸从小到大都喜欢书晞打扮的漂漂亮亮的女孩模样，暗暗发誓要照顾书晞一辈子，所以他一直以为自己是个Alpha。

直到各自分化后，上帝似乎给他们都开了玩笑……

女装癖高贵冷艳占有欲超强Alpha美攻X阳光帅气口嫌体直Omega受

无文笔无逻辑，女装癖不是一直的，变A之后基本没穿过。

 

第一章

书晞这三天很不高兴。

眉头紧皱，连妆都不化整天就穿着睡裙呆在酒店房内不出去，要知道书晞平时可是很在意自己的外表。  
可只要是遇到有关于方天逸的事情，他就管不了这些了。

因为他发现方天逸已经有三天不理自己了，电话不接消息不回，气的书晞简直想从三亚坐飞机回去，早知道方天逸不搭理自己就不会答应母亲来这趟无聊的家庭旅行。

可这事这也不能怪方天逸，毕竟那天刚从飞机场送走书晞，在回去的路上，方天逸就倒地昏迷不醒了。

因为方天逸分化了。

书晞是在方天逸四年级的时候搬到他家楼下的，当书妈妈带着书晞去他家做客的时候，是方天逸第一次见到书晞。

当时的书晞只到方天逸的肩膀上，穿着一袭米黄色的连衣裙，黑色头发长长柔柔的，宛如被晨露沐浴过，白净的脸蛋上有着扑闪扑闪的大眼睛，小脸儿通红通红的，好像因为怕生，害羞的躲到书妈妈身后。

方天逸就没看过有那么好看的“小女孩”，一下子心生好感主动跟书晞打招呼，并跟书妈妈说要带书晞去玩儿。

一开始书晞还变扭不已，不想跟这个大哥哥走，不过待他仔细看清大哥哥的模样后，便也不扭捏了，跟着方天逸去他的卧室玩儿。

方天逸跟书晞只差两岁，两个小朋友经过短时间的不熟悉，很快就打成一片了，最后玩到书妈妈要走了，书晞都还不肯离去。

“呜呜呜，我还要跟天逸哥哥玩。”书晞紧紧抓着方天逸的手不撒开，无论书妈妈怎么用好吃的好玩的诱惑都不肯走。

“小晞乖，先跟你妈妈回去，下次天逸哥哥在跟你玩捉迷藏好不好？”方天逸劝哄道。

书晞听到这句便不再哭了，安安静静的说好，然后牵着书妈妈的手走了。

“这孩子真是，见到好看的哥哥就赖着不走，一开始让你去玩你还不去。”书妈妈叹气道。  
“都是小朋友，共同话题多，反正以后有的是时间玩，我可喜欢小晞了！”方妈妈满脸微笑的说着。

后来确实如方妈妈所说，两个孩子经常在一起玩儿，又是同个学校的，一起上学放学，不亦乐乎，久而久之周围的小伙伴都知道方天逸有个超级漂亮的邻居小妹妹。

这种当大哥哥的自豪感让方天逸很满足。

直到刚上五年级，书晞跑上来等方天逸一同回家，去了趟男生厕所出来的时候正好碰到了刚要进去的方天逸。

“额，小晞你怎么在男厕？”  
“唔…因为我本来就是男孩子啊…”书晞确实不想让方天逸知道自己是男孩子，因为他知道方天逸似乎特别喜欢看自己穿裙子扎着可爱的马尾辫的样子，当然书晞自己也喜欢。

所以很多时候，都刻意隐瞒了下，不过还是被发现了。

他是不在意自己的性别被其他人知道，他就是从小喜欢女孩子的东西，喜欢女孩子的打扮，这只是爱好，无关其他。

可是万一方天逸在意的话，他还是有点紧张的。

果然方天逸眼神错愕的看着书晞，好看的双眼因为吃惊而瞪大了。

那一天回家路上，是书晞搬到这里以来，最希望能快点走回去的。

本来以为方天逸要不理自己了，整个晚上都病恹恹无精打采，在心里暗暗打算究竟怎么样才能让方天逸再理自己。  
结果第二天方天逸还是跟往常一样下楼来接自己一起上学，这让书晞欣喜不已。

“我查清楚了！在我们成年之前，都还会分化一次，我这个年纪就这么高的肯定能分化成Alpha，小晞你到时候肯定能分化成好看的Omega，那样，那样的话我们就……”就什么方天逸没说下去，只不过脸上微微泛红。

当时才11岁的方天逸其实也不太清楚他们就能怎么样，只不过感觉这样他们之后就能顺理成章的一直在一起了。

而比方天逸还小两岁的书晞就更不懂了，只不过看着方天逸开心了，书晞也非常的高兴，并且暗暗发誓自己以后绝对要变成方天逸口中好看的Omega。

就这样，两人一直都坚信着自己会变成设想的那样，做对方心目中的高大帅气的Alpha跟好看美丽的Omega，从来没有怀疑过。

所以在17岁的时候，方天逸高大帅气的目标达成了，在校迷妹一堆，有些比较早分化的小Omega都天天围着方天逸转，只不过都会被每天从高一教室跑上高三教室的书晞给赶跑。

书晞也是越发的好看迷人，整天围着他转的Alpha也一大堆，不过他都瞧不上，眼里心里只有他的天逸哥哥。

本来确实是天造地设令人艳羡的一对，只差其中有个人来捅破这一张纸，就能成了的。

“没有错的，验了多少次了，你确实是Omega。”陈医生不耐烦地用手指戳了戳眼镜框，这小伙子到底有多不能接受自己是Omega ，一直问个不停。

刚分化完有点虚弱的方天逸，因为陈医生再次确认自己是Omega的话语，显得更憔悴了。

“不好意思，我有点激动，打扰您了，谢谢陈医生，那我先回去了。”方天逸手里拿着分化结果单，迈着虚弱的步子离开了分化检验室。

我怎么会是Omega？  
我怎么会是Omega？  
我怎么会是Omega？

脑海里一直循环着这句，方天逸都快炸裂了。

第二章

从小到大，方天逸一直以为自己是Alpha ，从来都没有怀疑过，这突如其来的分化结果，对他的打击太大了。

那他是不是不能跟书晞在一起了？  
本来还打算在书晞成年了就跟他直接告白的，现在看来是没可能了，两个Omega 能在一起吗？  
方天逸发出了疑问，所以就是在这种焦躁心慌不已的情况下，方天逸整整三天没有理书晞。

第一天确实是因为分化的关系昏迷了整整一天，爸妈都在国外出差，而且昏倒的时候手机直接摔坏了，第二天则是得知了结果，打击太大，什么都不想动了。

等拿到修好的手机之时，方天逸还是懵的，他实在不想告诉书晞，不想告诉爸妈，不想告诉任何人自己是个Omega。  
他不是因为Omega有很多不方便的特殊体质而嫌弃，而是因为就根本没人会认为自己是个Omega啊！

这让大家之后会怎么看待自己，方天逸根本不敢想。

就连回去校外租的公寓路上，都有很多Alpha因为自己身上散发的信息素对自己频频回头驻足，这令方天逸感到恶心。

打开手机果然都是书晞的未接电话跟数十条短信，想了想还是直接开了飞行模式，躺倒在床上闭目思考。

自己是Omega这件事方天逸已经打算好不告诉书晞了，至于爸妈那边也想让他们帮忙隐瞒。  
以前上生理课的时候，方天逸就知道有种香水能隐藏信息素，这种香水大部分是为了防止Omega信息素太强被控制不住的Alpha骚扰所研究出来了。

不过一直躲着书晞也不是办法，于是第三天的时候，方天逸已经做好了全部隐瞒自己是Omega的准备，然后打通了书晞的电话。

“喂，是我，不好意思啊小晞，我这三天是因为…分化了，昏迷了整整三天，现在才有意识跟你联系。”  
“什么？天逸哥你没事吧？分化会昏迷那么久吗？”那边传来书晞焦急的声音。  
“恩…正常是不会，不过也因体质有关系，所以才这么久，现在已经没事了。”  
“没事就好，天逸哥我后天就回去了，因为你三天不理我，我都没好好玩。”书晞带着微微撒娇不满的语气说道，似乎不打算问方天逸分化的结果，因为根本就没什么好问的，书晞心里方天逸肯定是Alpha，分化只是对于方天逸是Alpha的事情做个肯定句而已。

“是天逸哥不好，等你回来请你吃大餐，不过你别闹别扭了，好好跟阿姨玩几天再回来。”  
“嗯好，不过我想吃天逸哥你做的蛋包饭，我好久没吃了，好不好~”  
“肯定可以啊，你回来要吃什么我都给你做，就是要乖，不要再生气了。”  
“嗯好！”书晞甜甜的应着。

哄完书晞之后，方天逸挂了手机重重的倒在床上，另一只手里拿着个小瓶子，那就是隐藏信息素的香水，方天逸还特地买了Alpha信息素味道的，不过这会对他的身体造成一定的不良反应，但是他实在别无办法，从今天开始就继续做个别人眼中的Alaha吧，方天逸自嘲的想着。

过几天书晞回来了，是方天逸亲自过去接回公寓的，记得一开始刚升上高一的书晞吵着闹着要跟方天逸一起租房子住在一起，可是方天逸担心万一他们俩到时候都分化了，自己控制不住伤害到了书晞，那他是不会原谅自己的。

最后书晞看方天逸确实狠下心不跟自己一起住之后，索性就直接入住到方天逸的隔壁，继续当邻居也好。

“反正这次旅行特别无聊，再也不去家庭旅行了，天逸哥哥什么时候带我一起旅游，就我们两个！”一路上书晞诉说着这次旅游的各种不满，方天逸只是微微一笑。

“别这么说，你现在不住家里，也不怎么见到阿姨，出去聚聚也好的。”  
“才不想见呢，现在一见面就老是问我分化的事情。”听到分化，方天逸楞了一下。

书晞见方天逸没有回应，又继续说道：“哎对了，天逸哥这次分化之后，味道都变了，这就是信息素吗？我也好想快点分化，这样才能感受到天逸哥强大的信息素，嘿嘿。”

没分化过的人是不会感受到周围的信息素的，只会觉得味道不同，像方天逸买的香水是薄荷味的信息素，所以书晞只是闻到薄荷味的香水罢了。

“嗯，我也等着你分化呢。”方天逸心不在焉的说道。

随后两人说了些有的没的，方天逸都尽量避免书晞谈论分化的事情，做了很多书晞喜欢吃的饭菜，这一天算是过去了。

高三算是高中最需要拼搏的一年，方天逸也是，所以慢慢跟书晞在一起的时间变少了，进入了紧张的复习阶段，这也让方天逸能全身心投入，进而没怎么想自己是Omega的事情。

书晞虽然不满，但是在大是大非面前还是很配合的，反正等高考结束，方天逸答应过自己要带自己出去玩儿的。

只是没想到等方天逸高考一结束，方天逸的爸妈要让他出国一趟，这一去就是十来天。

一开始的前几天书晞天天网上缠着方天逸聊天，都不管时差的问题，一直让方天逸快点回国带他玩，方天逸也耐心的哄他。

不过在第八天之后，书晞就没在发过一条消息给方天逸，这让方天逸不解，打了好多次电话也没接，这情况有点似曾相识，难道书晞分化了？

突如其来的紧张占满了方天逸的思考，他高兴又害怕，高兴的是书晞终于要变成美丽的Omega了，这是他一直期待的事情，害怕的是他怕书晞终有一天会发现自己不是Alpha这件事，这该怎么办。

带着忐忑的心情，他回国了。

回国的第一件事就去找书晞，按了好久的门铃都没反应，方天逸拿出了备用钥匙开了门，他们俩个是交换了备用钥匙的，怕有意外的时候好互相帮忙。

打开门之后，客厅卧室浴室厨房都找了遍，没人在家，准备出门想打电话给书妈妈问问情况的时候，撞到了一个人，刚想说不好意思，可是抬头一看愣住了。

是书晞…

只不过原本长长飘逸的黑发此时变成了细碎清爽的短发，本来比自己矮的个子，现在居然跟自己一般高了，脸上没有平时化的那些精致妆容，显得五官更为立体，还透着棱角分明的俊俏，什么时候书晞变成这样了，要不是还穿着自己在他生日那天送给他的连衣裙，方天逸绝对会认不出这是书晞。

书晞也似乎感到了方天逸的震惊，脸上有一丝尴尬，他说：“天…天逸哥你回来了啊…”

就连声音也变得很有磁性。

“我不知道你今天回来，就没去接你，不好意思。”  
“我分化了这几天……”  
“这发型是我妈-逼着我剪得，说不剪就不准我跟你出去玩，我没办法。”  
“不过给我一个暑假就能留长的，不用担心。”  
“天逸哥…我……”  
见方天逸一直没回应他，书晞有点欲言又止。

“我分化的结果是Alpha…我也没想到，确认了好多遍都是Alpha，所以我妈才让我改变造型。”  
“不过不用担心！我查了，Alpha跟Alpha也可以在一起的，就…就是不能有孩子了。”说完似乎感觉有点不对，脸红了一下，略微害羞道：“哎呀，我不是那个意思，我才没有想给天逸哥生孩子的想法呢！”

方天逸没法思考。

他用手抱着自己的身体缩了起来，气息很乱的喘息着，实在是因为书晞刚分化，还控制不了的信息素，不断的在方天逸周围散发，太强了……书晞的信息素太强了，还特别的好闻，让人身体开始燥热不已。

书晞见方天逸身体缩在那也不回应，以为方天逸不舒服，连忙紧张的过去搀扶住他，在方天逸耳边轻轻问道：“天逸哥…你不舒服吗？”

当书晞修长的手指碰到自己肌肤的时候，方天逸抖了一下，这种欲求不满的焦灼感急需发泄出来，他渴求被书晞抚摸，渴求被书晞填满。

这种情况方天逸在生理课上学过的，他…他应该是发情了。

第三章

空荡的房间里安静的只听得到接吻发出来的滋滋声。

书晞躺在地板上睁大眼直直的看着扑在自己身上，正在杂乱无章不断啃吻自己嘴巴的方天逸，这样的方天逸让书晞有点陌生，趁着方天逸喘息的空荡，书晞用手按住了他，问道：“天…天逸哥，你在干嘛？”

问的是那样的纯情，一点都没发觉到自己的信息素已经快要把眼前这个伪装成Alpha 正在第一次发情的小Omega逼疯了。

方天逸无视书晞的话，又重新堵住了书晞的嘴，然后还用舌头轻轻伸进书晞因为吃惊微微张开的嘴，不断的舔-舐-吸-吮，身体也不由自主的紧紧贴着书晞。

虽然书晞从小到大都非常迷恋方天逸，甚至还想给方天逸生宝宝，但是其实他不懂怎么做才能生宝宝，就像现在真的搞不懂方天逸在做什么一样。

可怕的是方天逸此时已经撩开了书晞的连衣裙下摆，正准备扒下他的内裤。

不对，这真的不对劲。

方天逸这怎么看都像是在发情。

想起这学期生理课上老师似乎说过，Omega在发情的时候会出现神志不清，难以控制情欲的状态，就像方天逸现在这样。

可天逸哥不是Alpha吗？书晞发出了疑问。

然而不容他多想，发情的Omega 现在已经掏出了书晞软软的性-器，跟书晞平时纤细的女生扮相不同，书晞的性-器在没有勃-起的状态下就已经那么硕大了，是一个Omega 绝对不会出现的尺寸，太可笑了，居然一直以为书晞是Omega。

“好……好大！想…想要…”方天逸用非常渴望的眼神望着手中的性-器，刚想伸出舌头去舔的时候，书晞用手阻止了他。

“天逸哥…不要这样…”书晞用悲伤的眼神看着他，一瞬间方天逸有些惊慌无措。

但过后方天逸嘴角扯出一个不易察觉的笑，就只有一恍惚，很快就没了，随后方天逸坐在书晞腿上，开始慢慢的脱掉自己的衣服。

“……天逸哥你冷静点！”书晞看着方天逸脱衣服有点慌张，想要拦阻，用手握住方天逸正在扯掉T恤的手，然而一靠近方天逸的身体，书晞闻到了一个非常香甜好闻的味道，似乎是…Omega 的信息素。

今天因为出门太急，方天逸只是喷了点香水在衣服上，所以身体并没有Alpha的信息素，一旦把衣服脱掉，扑面而来的Omega 信息素此时正因为发情而变得极其香甜。

“天逸哥你是Omega ？！”第一次闻到发情Omega 信息素的Alpha 脸上明显都是兴奋。

方天逸没有理他，轻松挣脱了他的手，然后跪下来低头想去舔那个方天逸刚刚就一直渴望的大-丁-丁。

这回书晞没有阻止了，发情Omega 的信息素太美味，导致他在没有被方天逸舔的情况下就已经半-勃-起了。

“嗯唔…天逸哥哥…好舒服…”性-器被含着舔-吮的Alpha 发出了极其满足的呻吟声，双手插进方天逸乌黑的头发里，把他的头往前送了点，就在不久前还垂软的性-器，此时已经是硬的不行，蓄势待发的状态，想到被方天逸的嘴巴包裹住，就不停地摆动腰部做起了抽-插的动作。

而方天逸眼神迷离的看着嘴里的性-器正在不断的胀大想要逃离，却被兴头上的Alpha 抓了回来，直接射在了方天逸嘴里。

被突如其来的液体呛到了，难受的咳了一声，然后又被书晞反过来扑倒，随即刚被射-满-液-体的嘴巴被粗暴的堵住，书晞不断的把方天逸的舌头吸附进他的嘴里舔-咬，方天逸微微一疼呻吟了一声。  
这对刚初尝情事的Alpha 来说无疑是致命的诱惑，嘴巴不住的疯狂亲吻香甜美味的Omega ，脸颊、额头、鼻子，倒是非常温柔贴心，而后往下对着脖颈处疯狂吸-吮-舔-弄，导致身下的Omega 用手不住的抓着Alpha 的后背。

像是满足了脖颈处的吸-吮，往下开拓城池般的含住了Omega 已经有点微微发硬乳头。  
“唔……嗯……”方天逸发出了满足的呻吟声，睁开湿润的双眼看着天花板，正当书晞已经再往下把自己的双腿扛在肩上，低下头用嘴-舔-弄自己穴-口的时候，方天逸突然清醒了一点。

他这是在干什么？

利用Omega 信息素让自己一直保护的书晞对自己做这种事情？

脑海里闪现出来的是第一次见书晞的时候，那种天使一般的笑容消散不去，方天逸觉得不能再这么下去了，撑着一丝理智推开了正用舌头顶开自己-穴-口的书晞，然后跪爬着艰难不耐的拿起刚刚丢在一旁的牛仔裤，从口袋里拿出以防万一备用的抑制剂，对着自己的手臂扎了进去。

一下子就全都清醒了。

可惜被撩拨的Alpha 却还在兴头，他看到他的Omega 屁-股正对着他趴在一边，想都没有想就走过去握着自己的发-硬的-性-器，准备对着穴-口就插-进去。

遗憾的是被已经完全清理过来的理智Omega 阻止了，方天逸按住书晞说道：“小晞，清醒下！”

说完还拿起一旁的香水对着自己一阵喷，书晞现在这般模样肯定是因为Omega 信息素的原因，如果自己没有发散信息素应该就不会这样了。

果然喷完之后，书晞似乎理智了点，只是那事-物还是笔直-坚-硬的对着方天逸，方天逸没办法，毕竟是自己发-情导致的，悻悻的用手帮书晞解决。

当书晞-射-完之后，突然就昏睡了过去。  
这种情况之前方天逸也出现过，医生说是因为刚分化完身体不稳定，一个月内都还会昏迷几次，睡一觉就好了。

方天逸望着睡着的书晞，心里难受又复杂，这事情太出乎意料了，怎么都没想到会跟书晞做这种事，如果自己不打抑制剂，后果是不是更严重。

方天逸不敢想，书晞虽然分化了，但是也才15岁啊，更何况自己都还没成年。

都怪自己，怪自己是个Omega ，怪自己没控制住，方天逸不住的懊恼。

等到把自己跟书晞都清理完毕，打扫了下卫生，把书晞抱到床上安抚好之后，方天逸犹豫的放下了书晞的备用钥匙，离开了。

第四章  
犹记得那是一年中最热的一天，刺眼的烈日不断地在吸收地球上未干的水分。

刚上初一的书晞越来越漂亮了，那时候个子还很娇小，清纯精致的脸蛋上也没化妆，扎着可爱的双马尾蹦蹦跳跳地去买冰淇淋，芒果味的是给方天逸的，草莓味的是给自己的。

给老板阿姨付完钱就奔着家里的方向走去，走着走着正要拐弯的时候，看见有四个打扮的流里流气的成年混混在那里抽烟，刚想绕道走，没想到被其中一个染着一头紫发油腻的肥猪流混混叫住了。

“大哥，你看前面那个小妞多正点啊，不过身上没味道，难不成还没分化啊。”说完还吹了口哨。

这四个混混都是低级Alpha，每天都在四处瞎逛，想堵着有没有突然发情的Omega趁机抓来爽爽。

那个所谓的大哥听完，就全部人都站了起来堵住了书晞。

“哟，小妹妹还给我们买冰淇淋啊？不过才两个怎么吃啊？我们一人舔一口？”那个大哥笑的很猥琐，说完还冲其他三个人淫-笑。

那时候书晞毕竟还小，哪里见过这种架势，吓得瑟瑟发抖，水灵灵的眼睛泛着泪光，显得楚楚可怜。

然而这种楚楚可怜的姿态，更能吸引变-态的凌-虐-欲，其中一个流里流气极其猥-琐的小混混已经开始忍不住要毛手毛脚了，正当快要碰到书晞头发的时候，突然被一个高大的身影粗暴的推开了。

当时初三已经一米七八个子的方天逸在这些低级混混Alpha中显得特别高大。

“你们在干什么？”方天逸把书晞拉在身后护住，不让这些混混继续用猥琐肮脏的眼光看书晞，他不准。  
“天逸哥哥，他们欺负人。”背后书晞颤抖的抓着方天逸的衣服。  
“不怕不怕，小晞乖。”方天逸温柔的安抚。

这两人忘我的“秀恩爱”让这四个混混气愤不已，“呸，这是老子的地盘，你算老几，快把小妹妹交出来，MA的，别惹我，小心我揍到你生活不能自理！”

虽然那个带头的混混是这么说，但是刚刚方天逸推他们的时候，这四个明显是被吓到了。

“第一，这是a区984街道，是属于市政府的管辖范围，其二，右上方路灯旁有监控录像，如果让警察知道你们在猥-亵未成年人，后果如何相信叔叔们都知道，第三，你觉得你们能打得过我？”方天逸慢条斯理地说道，刚刚的冲撞确实已经看的出这四个混混就是打肿脸充胖子，没有一个能打的。

果不其然，看到方天逸这般自信的说辞，那四个混混就退却了，识相的走了，走之前那个大哥还说了句：“老子可不是怕你，下次别给我歹着你了！”

方天逸冷笑，随即回过头看到书晞还是一副我见犹怜的状态，看的方天逸心里一紧，特别难受，他实在是见不得他最疼爱的小晞这样。连忙哄他：“小晞不要怕，他们走了，我会保护你的。”

书晞听到他们走了这时才稍稍松了口气，然后看着当时为了闪躲他们被扔在地上的冰淇淋，已经被烈日带走了水分似的，在地上慢慢融化。

方天逸看到书晞一直盯着冰淇淋，就知道一定是他买来要给自己分享的，“冰淇淋我们再买过，然后我们回去好不好？”说完牵着书晞的手，到刚刚的小商店买了一样的冰淇淋，这时候书晞才笑颜展开，嘴角边还沾着点冰淇淋的奶油，对着方天逸甜甜的笑，方天逸整个人都看呆了，用没拿着冰淇淋的另一只手，在书晞脸上轻轻的擦掉那一点奶油，然后用嘴吸吮掉，嗯，非常的甜，就跟书晞本人一样。

就是那一天，方天逸才真正有了要一辈子保护书晞的决心，不让他受到一点伤害，要变得更强大，要变成非常完美的极品Alpha，这一直都是方天逸的目标。

直到分化过后，被彻底打碎了。

第五章  
方天逸离开书晞家之后，回到了自己的公寓，看着手机锁屏上，与书晞的合照发呆，本来他们就应该像照片里看到的那样，自己牵着书晞的手，书晞的头非常安心的靠在了自己肩膀上，像极了一个完美家庭里的Alpha爸爸跟Omega妈妈。

其实方天逸心里特别复杂，当清醒过来知道书晞是Alpha的时候，他居然一点喜悦都没有，虽然他是Alpha自己是Omega 这样就能顺理成章的在一起，可这不是方天逸想要的。

方天逸想要的是跟以前一样保护书晞。

可以这么说，如果书晞还是按他想的那样是个Omega，那方天逸都更能接受一百倍。

可偏偏他自己是Omega，书晞是Alpha，这跟他设想的未来差太多太多了，他一个Omega怎么可能保护的了强大的Alpha…

想到这里又想起书晞当时想要进-入-自己身体的神情，那种天生高高在上蔑视一切的感觉，虽然方天逸知道这只是因为书晞遇到Omega 信息素导致的，但是内心还是有点隔阂。

他再也不是那个需要自己保护的小晞了，方天逸知道分化过后Alpha 会越来越强大，各种方面都是，那是他一直渴望的强大。  
而Omega却…他现在都不敢想。

不过方天逸从书晞家出来的时候就已经决定了，他是时候离开了。  
原本这次去国外，方天逸的父母都给自己找好了国外的大学，因为父母工作的关系以后只能长期居住在国外了，通过一些途径给方天逸找到了一所非常好的大学。  
从那几天直到回国的时候，方天逸都是直接明确拒绝不出国，就要在国内读大学的。爸妈还因为这件事跟自己吵了很久。  
如果没发生刚刚所发生的一切，如果书晞不是Alpha，方天逸肯定会坚定这个决定。  
可惜没有如果，方天逸该离开了。

 

书晞这一睡就睡到了第二天下午三点，一起床整个人都恍恍惚惚，可是一想起昨天发生的一切，书晞就情不自禁的傻笑。

昨天的方天逸太可爱了，全身粉红粉红的，就连他吸了好久的乳-头也是好看的粉色。

原来天逸哥是Omega，还有那么好闻的味道。

一想到这，书晞就马上起床梳洗打扮，准备待会去找方天逸，走到客厅里，发现桌子上有张纸条，书晞一手拿着吹风机吹头，一手拿起纸条来看，这一看，书晞脸都吓白了，顾不得半湿的头发，冲出门去到了隔壁。

按了好久门铃都没反应，就拿起手机打方天逸的电话，对面提示是关机，书晞都快被吓死了，脸又白了一圈。

这时书晞才想起备用钥匙，赶紧回去找，可无论怎么找都找不到，却找到了自己给方天逸的备用钥匙。

不会是天逸哥拿走了吧。

书晞绝望的想，他的天逸哥怎么会那么绝情，留下一张纸条就走了，这一定不是他认识的天逸哥，一定不是。  
可无论怎么否定，方天逸走了就是真的走了。

这一走，有五个年头…

“润哥，这是你男友啊？那么帅的Omega 你是怎么泡到的？”Kenny对着杨润指着跟他同一桌的Omega 意有所指地说道。

“我要是有那么大的魅力就好了，我可足足追了他一年多都没追到。”这个叫杨润的男人，其实魅力确实是很大的，整个华人街酒吧没有人会不认识他这个极品高富帅Alpha，而且人又很会撩，直教人忍不住给他生死相许。

“切，为啥啊，我记得你喜欢的类型可是那种美艳Omega 啊，什么时候换了口味啊？”刚说完，一看刚才一直被指指点点的帅Omega 意气风发的走到他们这边来，对着杨润说：“润哥，我还有点事就先回去了，你们慢聊。”说完还很有礼貌的对着kenny也微笑道别，身上有好闻的淡淡栀子味，那应该就是他信息素的味道。

“行，那改天再约哦。”杨润对着方天逸使劲放电，意图十分明显。  
只见那男人似乎没收到自己放电的信息，还毫不留情的说了句。  
“不了，明天我就要回国了。”末了还接了句，“回国发展。”  
留下愣住的杨润，头也不回的走出酒吧。

五年了，是时候回去了，这五年来方天逸变了很多，慢慢的接受了自己是Omega 的事实，也被好几个不错的Alpha 追求着，只是他全然拒绝。

不知道书晞现在过得怎么样，方天逸叹了口气。

第六章

书晞过的怎么样，方天逸一回国一下飞机就知道了，候机大厅内广告牌里投放的某手机广告，上面拿着手机对着镜头露出一个俊美侧脸的人，就是书晞无疑。

不同于记忆中的削肩细腰楚楚可人的模样，荧幕前的成年书晞已经有着非常完美的身段跟精雕细琢俊逸逼人的脸庞，就算不在身旁都能感受到他身上散发出来的惑人信息素有多强，是一个绝对能让无数小Omega停留驻足疯狂迷恋的大帅比Alpha，右下角的XX牌手机代言人书晞的字样，更让方天逸确信没有认错人。

方天逸驻足站在广告牌前看了良久，虽然已经开始放了另外的饮料广告，整个人还是僵硬在那里。

没想到那么快就得知了书晞的消息，这突如其来的惊喜跟怀念还有很多说不清道不明的情绪都一股脑涌上头，书晞这是成了明星还是模特啊？

拿起手机上网开始搜索书晞，一下子铺天盖地的信息蜂拥而至。

书晞，XX年XX月XX日生于中国A市，中国内地全能型偶像人气歌手，影视演员，XX年因《一个Beta的人生》电影中惊鸿一瞥的身影而崭露头角一炮而红，荣获最想拥抱的Alpha第一名，小Omega杀手，最美Alpha等称号，从而各种资源蜂拥而上，XX年又自弹自唱《you》传唱整个音乐圈，成为大街小巷无人不知无人不晓的流行歌曲，获得了XX年度最热金曲，最佳歌手等称号……

目瞪口呆的看完这些华丽丽的信息，方天逸都快不认识书晞了，还有很多网络图片，从几年前到最近的，书晞的成长痕迹一目了然。

方天逸还想继续看看书晞的其他图片，突然有一则新闻引起了他的注意，新闻标题的几个字赫赫在目，人气偶像书晞跟知名Omega主播秘密约会被拍！两人甜蜜互动让人脸红心跳！

还没点进去看内容，方天逸的内心就涌上一股酸楚，自嘲般的想，是啊，书晞现在那么优秀，怎么还可能单身，自己居然还奢望书晞会等他，却忘了当初抛弃书晞离开的，明明就是自己。

这些年，在慢慢接受自己是个Omega以外，方天逸确实有幻想过书晞还在原地等自己回来，内心又纠结又自责，书晞凭什么要等？明明就是自己无情的抛下了一直宠爱的书晞。

“请问您是方天逸先生吗？”一个有些粗糙的声音打断了方天逸的冥想，抬头一看是个穿着黑色西装人高马大的男人。

方天逸仔细在脑海里搜索认不认识这个人，毕竟自己五年没回国，怕还真的忘了认识的人就尴尬了。

“对，请问有事吗？”  
“那好，打扰了，请跟我走一趟。”末了还说了句，“是书先生要请您过去的。”

书先生？书晞吗？方天逸发出了疑问，但还是站起身跟着这个男人走出机场大厅，然后一辆黑色的轿车在等着他们。

“书先生是叫书晞吗？”坐进车后座，方天逸忍不住对着那个男人问道。

“是的。”那男人简洁的回复，却让方天逸震惊不已，书晞怎么会知道自己今天回国？还特意让人来请自己，究竟是怎么回事？脑袋炸开花，还没从刚刚得知书晞恋爱的消息中出来，就被请去见恋爱中的大明星书晞？这趟回国还没过一个小时就发生那么多讶异的事情，实在是有些接受不了。

“那请问……您知道他，他找我有什么事吗？”

“这个我就不清楚了，我只是一个私人司机，待会到了您就知道了。”司机温吞的回复，让方天逸有点郁闷，带着忐忑不安的心情，坐了近两小时的车程，终于开到了一个私人别墅里。

司机下车给方天逸开门的时候，叫了两声他才有反应，步履艰难的走下车，由司机引路慢慢的来到了别墅里的一个卧室门前，直觉告诉方天逸，书晞估计就在里面，果不其然，司机说了句：“书先生就在里面等您。”还做了个请的动作。

方天逸重重的叹了口气，用手开了门。

房间内是简洁的黑白灰欧式装修，与华丽的别墅装修风格不同，不过倒是看得比较舒适，房间虽然大，但是东西不多，不过在米白色大床上，有一套米黄色的连衣裙躺在被子上倒是显得有些不搭调。

不容方天逸多想，从背后传来了一段急促的脚步声引起了他的注意，刚要回头看看，却被一个高大的身影从后面一把抱住。

“天逸哥哥，你终于舍得回来了。”书晞温柔带有磁性的声音从后面发出，让方天逸不禁一阵腿软，刚要挣开书晞，却被更用力的抱紧，还把头埋进自己脖颈里深深的吸了口气。

“小…小晞，你放……”开字还没说出口，却被书晞直直的抱着走进房内，还顺便空出个手锁上了门，方天逸已经看不出书晞究竟有多高了，感觉好像比自己还高半个头，他自己都有一米八二了，书晞也太高了吧，而且身段结实有力，实在无法把他跟五年前那个娇弱小女孩的模样比较。

把方天逸丢在米白色大床后，书晞开始自顾自的脱衣服，方天逸一阵尴尬，实在搞不懂他在干什么，直接上前去阻止他的动作。

“小晞你到底在干什么？为什么我今天刚回国你就派人来接我？为什……”话还没说完，嘴就被书晞压上来给堵住了，这个吻一点都不温柔，书晞蛮横的闯入方天逸嘴里-舔-咬，不管他舒不舒服，方天逸根本挣脱不了他，Alpha跟Omega的体质实在相差太多了，纵容书晞一直索求啃吻，直到突然感觉脸上有什么液体湿湿热热的时候，书晞才放开了方天逸。

方天逸睁开眼看到的就是，书晞他哭了。

第七章

方天逸已经很久很久都没见书晞哭过了，而让他这么哭泣的人，是自己吗？

这时方天逸才有时间仔细看书晞的模样，虽然泪水沾满了脸颊，但还是挡不住棱角分明的俊脸，比刚刚在图片上看到的还要好看很多，宽厚的肩膀因为无声的哭泣而微微颤抖。

“小晞你怎么了…”

“x月x日，天气不怎么好，导致我的心情也不佳，可是小晞却穿着漂亮的小裙子来找我玩，小晞怎么会那么好看，他老是喜欢坐到我腿上，搞得我特别紧张，然后今天穿的裙子又特别特别短啊…看到了他白白嫩嫩的小腿，我感觉我有点不大对劲。偷偷用手摸了一下他的大白腿，真的只有一下下！还好小晞没发现，嘿嘿，他的皮肤真好，摸起来也舒服，等我什么时候分化成了Alpha，就可以光明正大的追求小晞了，不知道小晞喜不喜…… ”书晞突然用抽噎的声音念着一段话，方天逸越听越不对劲，这，这不是自己初中时候写的日记吗？

“你偷看我日记？”方天逸瞪大眼打断书晞，书晞这时才稍稍抬头看方天逸，嘴角轻扯出一丝不带感情的笑。

“没办法，当年你只留下一张纸条就走了，找不到你，我就把你房门给砸了，然后就找到了这本日记。”书晞耸耸肩，眼神略带可怖的看着方天逸。

“你…你这是侵犯个人隐私权！”方天逸不敢置信的望着书晞，感觉此时的书晞可怕的有点陌生。

书晞听完这句话眼神略带忧郁的深深望了方天逸一眼。“怎么？天逸哥你都偷偷摸我大腿了，还怕我看你日记？我不但看了，还天天看，现在我都能倒背如流了。”

“你，你不讲道理，小晞你怎么变成这样了，还有把日记还我。”

“我变了还是天逸哥变了？你不是一直都喜欢穿女装的我吗？怎么跟那个叫杨润的Alpha在一起了？ ”书晞说完这句，眼神变得有些阴霾，像是要把什么东西咬碎一般。

“你调查我？！”方天逸吼道，书晞怎么会知道杨润？只有一个可能，那就是书晞居然一直在跟踪调查自己，方天逸内心震惊至极的想

“我这哪里是调查，我这叫关心，你都不让我找你，我只能暗暗关心我的天逸哥哥，我真的好可怜，所以天逸哥现在喜欢这种类型了？”书晞的语气居然还有点委屈的意思。

“你别无理取闹了！我跟他只是朋友，我是变了，从我变成Omega 之后就变了，我不能再保护你了，我不够强大了，我觉得我配不上你了，所以我选择离开，我承认当时我那么做的确是个混蛋，但是那时候我真的没法接受自己是个Omega ，而……而你确是Alpha 。”

“这就是你离开我的理由？天逸哥你太小看我了，你喜欢我穿女装我可以一直穿给你看啊，我现在就可以。”说完书晞拿过一旁的米黄色连衣裙，想直接套进去，可是书晞个头太大只，导致卡在了肩膀上就套不下去了。

“该死，怎么买了那么小号的裙子。”书晞低咒一句，然后又看了一眼方天逸，整个就压了上去搂住了方天逸的腰说道：“天逸哥，今天太赶了没有准备好，改天我一定会打扮的漂漂亮亮来见你。”

“不必了，小晞，你不必为了我改变，我…我们回不去了，这五年我也想了很多，我确实一直把你当成女孩子，或者说是Omega一样照顾，所以那时候太难接受事情的转变，不过现在不一样了，我能接受自己是Omega ，也能接受你是Alpha，但是…我们只能做朋友了。”方天逸突然想到那篇新闻，心里一痛说出了违心的话，他实在搞不清书晞这么做的目的是什么，明明都有个那么漂亮的Omega男友了，难道是为了报复当年自己的不辞而别？方天逸想的脑仁疼，内心一阵阵纠结。

“Alpha跟Omega能做朋友？天逸哥是你太天真了还是太傻了？”书晞说的倒是事实，一个Alpha 跟Omega根本没有纯友谊，所以很多分化前是好朋友的Alpha 跟Omega ，分化后只要不是恋人关系都会避嫌了。

“能做的，我跟你可以做朋友。”方天逸肯定道。

“哦？就像你跟那个整天跟在你屁股后面的杨润？这样的朋友关系吗？”说起这个男人，书晞就没有好脸色。

“书晞！你够了！我都说了我跟他没有什么关系！”方天逸快气炸，书晞怎么老是阴阳怪气的，这些年他究竟在干什么？跟踪？非法入室？偷看日记这种事情都做得出来。

“你刚刚自己说你们是朋友的，你又骗我？”

“……”

“天逸哥，我想吻你，可以吗？”

书晞说是这么说，但是不容方天逸拒绝，直接转过头对着毫无防备的方天逸的嘴亲上去了。

方天逸刚想反抗，可是双腿一阵发软，整个人都浑身无力，没法动弹。

书晞这是在用信息素压制自己？

第八章  
“天逸哥，我不是故意用信息素压你的，可是不这么做，你肯定会推开我。我不做什么，我只想抱抱你。”书晞吻够了后，抬起头居高临下的看着方天逸。

“小晞，你不要太过分。”

“我过分？我什么都还没做你说我过分？”书晞露出不解的神情，见方天逸没有回话，抽出手去床头柜子里摸出一张避孕套，用手拆开后对着方天逸自顾自的说道：“天逸哥，我本来真的没打算对你做什么，可是你居然说我过分，我很难过，那我就做些过分的事情吧。”

“你…你要做什么？”方天逸看着书晞手里的避-孕-套，眼神惊恐无比。

“放心，我知道天逸哥肯定不想怀孕，更何况现在天逸哥也不能完全的接受我，但是我想完成五年前我们未完成的事情。”说完书晞拉下裤子拉链，用套子套住已经有些发-硬的硕-大xing-器，然后低下身子动手扯下方天逸的裤子，方天逸被信息素压着根本反抗不了，身体还不住的颤抖，眼神迷离一副让人为所欲为的样子。

就这样把方天逸裸露的双腿抬起来，然后一个挺身，书晞就狠狠的插进去，没有润滑没有前戏，就这么插了进去，方天逸难耐的咽呜一声。

“对不起天逸哥，我只想……小小惩罚你下。”说完摆起腰身开始抽插起来，被迫打开的穴-口异常敏感，随着书晞的深-进-浅-出配合着张开回缩，因为信息素压制，还分泌出精-液达到了润滑感，结合之处传来黏腻的水声跟肉体碰撞发出的拍打声。

书晞居高临下痴迷的看着被顶弄难耐的方天逸，“天逸哥，你里面好舒服…”说着让方天逸羞耻难堪的话语，令方天逸不住的发出好听的呻-吟声，放弃挣扎般的配合着书晞的摆动，直到书晞低吼一声，把性-器抽了出去，然后射到方天逸的大-腿-根-部，发出了满足的声音。

其实书晞还想再做个几百次，但是实在怕方天逸会因此更记恨他，便把方天逸抱进室内的浴室，做了简单的清理。

方天逸实在不想跟书晞再说什么，他变成这样虽然是自己的错，但是也太过分了，推开正要给自己穿上浴衣的书晞。

书晞愣了愣，随即笑道：“天逸哥如果你不想穿衣服的话，我们就再来一次？”

“拿过来，我自己穿！”方天逸被他说得有些恼羞成怒，夺过衣服之后才发现是浴衣，“我衣服呢？穿浴衣我怎么回去？而且我明天还要到新公司上班。”

“天逸哥你刚回国肯定没地方住吧？去酒店还浪费钱，不如就在我这里将就住下了，明天我会亲自送你去上班的。”书晞慢条斯理的说着，还趁机拿起浴衣就给方天逸套上，方天逸被动的穿了起来。

“我不想住你这。”

“为什么？我真的不会再对你做什么了，而且我有准备你的房间，你肯定会喜欢的。”

“不是这个，我只是不想住这，很奇怪，而且你不是当明星了吗？那么闲？明天还要送我上班？”

“为什么奇怪啊？以前我们天天黏在一起都不奇怪，怎么刚刚我们做了下运动就奇怪了？我都还没标记呢。”

“你！小晞我不想跟你说这些，我现在就要回去！”方天逸忿忿吼道。

“你到底回去哪？酒店就比我这里好？以前你说过我们不会分开的。”书晞眼神黯淡，似乎被方天逸咄咄逼人的拒绝给伤到了。

方天逸看着书晞委屈的样子有点难受，沉默了一下，没辙般的说：“那就这一晚，带我去给我准备的房间吧，还有我的行李还在车上吧？”

“行李已经搬到你房里了，我带你去。”书晞像是个讨到想吃糖果的孩子一样，展露了笑颜，这笑容方天逸似乎很久没看到了，竟然有些当年书晞女装时候的可爱模样。

行李果然都放在了那个房间里，房间的布置确实也是方天逸喜欢的风格，而且东西特别齐全，似乎比书晞房间的东西还要多很多。

之后书晞还说了一堆有的没的，但是方天逸实在没心思跟他说话，他内心非常混乱，那个地方还火辣辣的疼，像是要提醒着自己刚刚所发生的一切。

书晞看方天逸没怎么搭理自己，虽然有点伤心，但还是遵守刚刚说的话，没做什么就离开了。

把门关上对着方天逸说好好休息后，书晞就离开了。

“这都什么事啊……”重重的倒在床上喃喃自语，方天逸整个人都没了力气，这里所发生的一切超乎自己的理解范围，如果书晞只是为了报复自己当年的不辞而别而做出这样的事情，事后又会跟那个Omega主播在一起的话，那这样的书晞未免太残忍。

第二天书晞一大早就去敲了方天逸的门，方天逸很快就打开了，毕竟他一晚上都没睡着，早点去上班更好。

椭圆形的餐桌上放着香喷喷的早饭，书晞说是他做的，方天逸还愣了愣，他居然不知道书晞也会做饭，以前都是使劲缠着自己做饭给他吃。

“你离开的几年，我学会自己做饭了，不过还是没天逸哥做的好吃。”书晞笑着解释道，然后拉着方天逸坐下，抓起一个蛋卷想喂给方天逸吃。

“我自己来，不用你喂。”方天逸按住他的手，抓过蛋卷用嘴咬了一口，还真是挺好吃的，感觉也不输自己。

“怎么样？”像是在等待夸奖的小孩一样，用渴望的眼神看着方天逸。

“嗯还不错，你厨艺其实都比我好。”方天逸给足了他的期待。

“哪里有，不过我真的好久没吃天逸哥哥做的菜了，什么时候天逸哥哥会做给我吃呢？”看着书晞憧憬的眼神，方天逸避无可避，假装没听到似得自顾自吃了起来。

待两人都吃饱喝足之后，书晞就送方天逸去新公司了。

方天逸本来还想告诉书晞路线，结果发现书晞都摸熟透了一般，不用他指挥就能穿梭自如。

“你连我新公司都查清楚了？”方天逸气得不清，没想到书晞连这个都知道的一清二楚，还有什么他不知道的，自己似乎都被他摸透了一样，还有什么隐私可言。

“嗯。”书晞毫无避讳的回答，让方天逸窝火，但转过头看到书晞刀削般的完美侧脸时，竟然有点发不出火来了。

而后开到新公司，书晞因为是明星的关系，不方便出来送方天逸，不舍的道别后，就驰车离去了。

第九章

看着书晞走后，方天逸才有空喘了口气，昨天发生的事情历历在目，虽然书晞做法极端了点，但方天逸其实是能理解的，更何况他从小到大都宠爱书晞，不可能因为书晞一时间的任性就改变了，除了他有Omega 男友这件事。

想到这方天逸就头疼，那他算什么呢？  
整理好心思，就去新公司报道了。

因为是经人介绍入职的，老板还算照顾他，方天逸就全身心投入到了工作里去，不想多分出心思去想书晞的事情。

但是他却发现，书晞根本是无孔不入！  
中午在公司食堂吃饭的时候，几个热情的Omega 同事就找到自己拼桌吃饭，吃饭间隙就是八卦闲聊的时候。

而Omega 喜欢谈论的话题无疑就是帅Alpha ，然后说着说着就一直再说书大明星了。

其中有个长得甜美的Omega 问方天逸怎么都不说话，方天逸礼貌的说自己刚回国，不太清楚国内的八卦事情，所以插不进话题，他当然不会说自己认识书晞，并且刚刚还是书晞送自己上班的。

那个甜美的Omega叫于莲，此时却更加兴奋，翻出手机来积极的跟方天逸介绍起书晞，还跟方天逸八卦了很多小道消息，直说书晞就是他的梦中情人。

“他不是有男友了吗？”方天逸还是忍不住说出了心中疑问，都有男友的人，为什么还要去迷恋他。

“你说那个网红主播？算了吧，那是主播公司发的通稿，是捆绑炒作，书晞早就在微博澄清了。”说着于莲打开书晞的微博，搜到了那条澄清微博。

@书晞：是假的，我喜欢的另有其人。

“书晞太酷了，直接回应，不过那个另有其人不知道是谁，好幸福哦！”于莲羡慕地说道。

方天逸看着那条微博若有所思，那是他误会了书晞？

吃完饭之后，是午休时间，方天逸就一直翻阅着书晞的微博，不过没有太多内容，无非是宣传新歌新电影节目之类的，偶尔有自拍，翻到一条三年前的微博让方天逸看了良久。

@书晞：终于看到你了……好想你，却不能现在就让你知道我想你，我想让你自己回来找我。【图片】

上面放着的照片是方天逸大学时候附近最火一个咖啡厅门前的景象。

书晞来找过他？

其实想想也是，都把自己的事情查的一清二楚了，怎么可能没来找过，只不过他居然一直在等着自己主动回去。

想想过去，是不是自己太过矫情了。

带着万千思绪，方天逸继续上班，过程中还有点心不在焉，但所幸没出现什么纰漏，到了下班结束之时，就有受到一个Alpha上司的邀约。

方天逸看着他露骨的眼神连连拒接，上司又死命纠缠，好在这时候书晞打电话给他，说让他下楼来，他在门口等着接他回家，方天逸没纠结书晞为什么会知道自己的电话，只觉得如释重负般的对上司说自己有约，上司看他坚决的态度也不再纠缠。

走到公司楼下门口，就看到书晞的车停在那。

“天逸哥，我以为你会拒绝我来接你呢，还打算直接抢人了。”坐到副驾驶上后，书晞面带苦笑的说。

“我行李还在你家，不去拿我怎么找房子。”

“天逸哥…你真的不打算跟我一起住吗？”略带恳求的语气。

“……回去再说吧。”

见方天逸没有拒绝，书晞就连忙开车回家。

不过却不是回到别墅，是回到五年前方天逸租的那个公寓，方天逸错愕，看着自己的行李都被放到里面。

“天逸哥，我以前就一直想搬到你公寓来住，你都拒绝了，我才勉为其难住你隔壁的，后来你走了我花了点时间买下这间公寓，成功入住了，所以也不是非法入室，毕竟日记是你自己没带走的。”书晞的眼睛直直的看着方天逸，略带紧张的说着。

见方天逸什么都没说，只是叹了口气，就赶紧把方天逸的行李安放好，当想把方天逸的衣服放进柜子里的时候，方天逸突然喊住了书晞。

“对不起，小晞。”

书晞愣了愣以为听错了。

“我欠你一个正式道歉，当年一开始是我隐瞒自己是个Omega在先，然后又因为接受不了你是Alpha而逃离，回国之后又因为看到你跟一个Omega主播的恋爱新闻而以为你昨天做的一切只是为了羞辱我，但我发现我错了，对不起，我错怪你了。”方天逸鼓起勇气说出了刚刚就想说的一切，然后垂下的眸子这时才敢抬起来看着书晞，只见书晞一脸温柔的看着自己。然后放下衣服过来抱着自己。

并且说：“天逸哥，昨天原来你是在吃醋，我就说你不会对我那么冷淡的，哼，就像我看到你跟杨润在一起的照片一样，恨不得把他撕碎。”

“我跟他真没什么……”

“我相信你，天逸哥，我爱你，我们在一起好不好？不再分开了好不好？”书晞略带哭腔的问道。

“嗯，我也爱你。”方天逸回抱住书晞，靠在他怀里，觉得此时幸福至极。

世界上最美好的距离，不就是竹马爱竹马，然后终成双吗？

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 11


End file.
